<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>逆•十六夜 by Medesert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243548">逆•十六夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medesert/pseuds/Medesert'>Medesert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:56:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medesert/pseuds/Medesert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>逆•十六夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我从不为我的感情做辩驳，因为在我看来，它并不可耻。它只是我行走在路灯下捉住的星星，自此手心里就有了永不磨灭的印记，是一枚戒指的刻痕。</p><p>它是美好的，纯净无暇的。</p><p>我的生命之光，我的欲望之火。</p><p>（1）死亡</p><p>车后座坐上了沉默的少年。</p><p>手指在车把手上不安的拍打，夏日的烈阳透过路边生长的大树枝丫，在月冈紬脸上投射出好看的太阳剪影。</p><p>此时坐在驾驶座上，几次深呼吸想要启动车子，最终是长长的吐出一口气，转过头对上车后座少年疑惑又担忧的目光。</p><p>“万里，你的母亲……已经……”</p><p>真的当事实摆在面前，早已猜到月冈紬会说什么的摄津万里反而没有什么反应，这让他名义上的继父相当不安，勉强扭过身子来，安慰道：</p><p>“她昨晚很安静的离世了，抱歉，不该就这么毫无铺垫的……”</p><p>“没关系的。”</p><p>摄津万里冲他笑了笑，低下头。</p><p>“她的病，你我都不是第一天知道，是迟早都会发生的。”</p><p>会突然的和人结婚，成为这孩子的继父，是月冈紬在一年前从未想过的。论年龄，他其实甚至不算步入中年，一张娃娃脸更是让人经常错误判断他的真实年龄，是无论如何也不会把他同摄津万里的父亲角色对应起来的；论感情，他只是出于同情，才走进了这个家庭，一同生活过了一年。</p><p>他手上还带着价值不菲的戒指，妻子踏入了真正的坟墓，而他似乎连婚姻这个坟墓都没有认真的去躺。</p><p>“我们去看她吧，万里。”</p><p>“嗯，但你这状态还能开车吗？不然换我来？”</p><p>“没关系的。万里也不要刚考到驾照就这么执着于开车啊，还是在家附近先练习一下比较好。”</p><p>“我可是满分过了路考和笔试，别小瞧我。”</p><p>“嘁”了一声，少年不满的躺向后座，打开车窗，注视着在倒车镜里月冈紬看不出多少表情的脸。</p><p>母亲的表情，在相框中和在棺木里，是一样的平和。摄津万里看不出多少她曾歇斯底里吼叫的曾经，将手里的花朵放在她的身边，想了想，又拿出牛仔裤口袋里的钱包，将他幼时和母亲唯一的合照拿了出来，放在她身边。</p><p>“或许原本我就不该来到你身边。”</p><p>他喃喃自语着，那期间月冈紬一直站在他身边，手搭在他的肩膀上。</p><p>他转过身来，示意月冈紬可以回家了。告别已经结束，母亲这个角色，已经彻底从他的生命中消失，一如他的亲生父亲。</p><p>走出灵堂，这回摄津万里坐进了副驾驶。</p><p>回家的路上一路无话。</p><p>月冈紬就像从前那样，在他睡前敲敲门，询问他明早要不要喝咖啡吃三明治。他点点头，一如既往的拒绝了鸡蛋三明治，明确要求里面加的要是可乐饼，而月冈紬也像以往一样笑着妥协了。</p><p>“那么，我没有别的事了。万里，晚安。”</p><p>“先不要走，紬先生。”</p><p>17岁的少年欲言又止，叫住了自己的继父。月冈紬停住了要开门的手，台灯的光线让卧室里的气氛有些奇怪，他努力压下自己心头的异样感，看着少年。</p><p>“那个婚戒，可以给我吗？”</p><p>“欸？”</p><p>月冈紬的手上，只有那一枚首饰。他犹豫了一下，还是摘了下来，递给摄津万里。</p><p>“怎么了吗？”</p><p>“我想明天带给她，她生前那么喜欢你，不惜用这个把你套住；现在她死了，估计那份爱恋会让她想把婚姻的证物也带走。”说到这里，摄津万里讽刺的笑了笑，“可惜，和她结婚的那个人，她可是带不走的。”</p><p>“……听起来有点奇怪，被过世的人带走什么的。”月冈紬知道摄津万里没有恶意，干笑着任由摄津万里把戒指揣进兜里，“我没有怪她，况且，一切也都过去了，没什么好埋怨的。”</p><p>“……是啊，那么晚安，紬先生。”</p><p>少年手里狠狠地攥着那枚戒指，月冈紬彻底消失在他视线之后，他想要把戒指扔出窗外，可手臂最终还是无力的放了下去。</p><p>（2）缘分</p><p>感情想来是不好说的东西，月冈紬想。</p><p>他和摄津万里的母亲相识与校园，彼时他刚入学，她却在读研究生，莫名其妙的对他展开了追求的学姐让月冈紬一度手足无措。他当时并没有什么想要和女孩子谈恋爱的想法，而叫嚷着对他一见钟情的学姐，也很快的被知道情况后的家里安排了门当户对的富裕家庭。一年后，摄津万里便出生了。</p><p>那个时候他十八岁快十九岁。他和摄津万里，也相差十八岁快十九岁。</p><p>再见她的时候，已经是十六年后的同学聚会上了。</p><p>她说她丈夫早早去世了，她说她还在想月冈紬，她还说，她要死了。</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“就是字面意思，我不剩多少日子了。”她凄惨的一笑，“就算是满足一位将死之人的心愿，能让我成为你的妻子吗？”</p><p>月冈紬一向很不擅长拒绝，心软又天然的他更是无法拒绝真正的将死之人的要求。三十四岁的他虽然谈过恋爱，可最终无疾而终，最终也没想到他自己会这么草率的迈入婚姻殿堂。虽然从未有过夫妻之实，甚至连亲吻都省略去，他还是短暂的成为了她的丈夫。</p><p>而后他就见到了这孩子。</p><p>他难得的在脑子里回想起摄津万里初次见他时满脸叛逆放狠话的样子，不由得笑出了声，那可是他见过的最凶的万里，而那之后两人相处的还是很和谐的。躺在床上，他看着自己的无名指，根部遗留下了痕迹，失去戒指的触感让他感觉陌生，可忽又感到轻松起来。</p><p>戒指和她一起走了，也好。</p><p>之后的日子，似乎过的与平时没有什么差别。</p><p>两人在彼此面前，也很少讨论那位把他们连接在一起的女人。月冈紬知道摄津万里其实对他母亲没有多少感情，似乎由于是和不爱的人的产物，在摄津万里父亲去世后，她对儿子就冷冷的，得知自己的病情后更是躁郁起来。摄津万里打不过她的时候，她打他；摄津万里进入青春期窜个头，窜得要比月冈紬还要高，她就不敢打了，改成了时不常的语言嘲讽。</p><p>这是月冈紬通过那一年间，观察亡妻对摄津万里的态度得知的。</p><p>本来也没有认真的把万里的母亲当做真正的妻子对待，只是尽陪伴义务的月冈紬，自然也不会真情实感的去用父亲的角色面对摄津万里。他的行动不越矩，也不刻意，就像是个普通的合租朋友，譬如问他要不要吃买回来的加州卷，电视里放的电影好不好看。这样的他反而被摄津万里逐渐接纳，这是反倒是他意料之外的。</p><p>“我还以为，万里会一直对我爱搭不理的，谁能想到我们现在还坐在一起喝咖啡呢。”</p><p>那是一个午后，他和摄津万里一人一杯咖啡，坐在庭院里。彼时万里的母亲已经住在医院，真正意义上的时日无多了，两人也算是忙里偷闲，在照料的间隙，用咖啡来配所剩无几的春景。</p><p>“我没有那么闲，来一个恨一个。”摄津万里慢悠悠的往杯子里加糖，把糖罐子也往月冈紬那里推，“再说，我好歹也快成年了，谁对我好谁对我不好，我心里总还是有数的。”</p><p>月冈紬接过了糖罐，微笑着没有说话。</p><p>“你为什么要满足她的无理取闹呢？我很好奇。”</p><p>这个疑惑压在摄津万里心里许久，他本来就觉得，母亲当年的一见钟情就很荒唐，在生命的最后再去找月冈紬同样荒唐，可最荒唐的，还是月冈紬答应了她的这件事。</p><p>“按理来说，你和她也没什么关系，何必呢。”</p><p>“话是这么说，但是要真的说起原因，一部分是因为同情，另外一部分也是我实在对结婚没什么执念吧。”月冈紬的脸上难得一见的出现了让摄津万里觉得他是个遥不可及的大人的表情，带着往事不可追的惋惜，“也许是我生命中就没有这样的缘分，我干脆就不介意了。”</p><p>“你真是个怪人。”摄津万里搅拌咖啡的手顿了顿，叹了口气。</p><p>“不过，这样也挺好的，不是吗？如果我不答应你母亲，我也不会见到万里了。”</p><p>少年非常惊讶的抬起头，月冈紬却像什么话都没有说过一样，细长的手指笼着杯子，开始喝了。</p><p>如果日子能这样继续下去，摄津万里不会有什么怨言。从前母亲只有在月冈紬面前才给自己几分好态度，却不想月冈紬为了防止母亲继续对他实行言语暴力，默不作声刻意增长了和万里相处的时间，好让他母亲不敢在喜欢的人面前破口大骂自毁形象。</p><p>好在，和月冈紬相处也是一件很让人开心的事情。</p><p>没有了那女人的插足，摄津万里觉得日子都自在了许多。和一位没有血缘关系的人同桌吃饭，一起看电视或者看书，偶尔喝咖啡的生活，似乎一切都在朝最好的样子靠拢。</p><p>（3）分离</p><p>“虽然可能有些晚了，万里，我还是得开口才行。”</p><p>下楼来倒水的摄津万里被在桌子旁看书的月冈紬叫住时，钟表正指向九点整。腹诽着这根本不晚的摄津万里，还是老老实实的端着水朝月冈紬走过来，坐在他旁边。</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“你想要独自生活吗？”</p><p>惊雷一声在摄津万里脑子里炸开，他意识到月冈紬说的“晚”，似乎不仅仅是天色已晚，也是他们该做的选择，已经拖了很久了。</p><p>“因为我老是在想，如果没有血缘关系的话，万里也应该不会想要真的冠我的姓，真的来当我的孩子吧？”不知为何，夜色下的月冈紬，看起来笑得有些勉强，“或者说，可以联络万里的亲戚们，让他们成为……”</p><p>“成为什么？我的监护人？”</p><p>摄津万里猛然站起来，以为他要拂袖而去的月冈紬也连忙起身，却被少年捉住了目光，被咄咄逼人的注视着。</p><p>“不能因为你比我年长，就这样擅自决定我的选择吧？”</p><p>“对不起……所以，我想知道万里是怎么想的？”月冈紬被情绪激动的摄津万里逼得步步后退，被沙发的扶手绊住，一下子仰面摔在软面上。</p><p>摄津万里也不知怎么了，“离开月冈紬”这个命题摆在他面前，他难得的不冷静起来。他知道，只要月冈紬想，他可以和自己毫无瓜葛，这是最让他发疯的。</p><p>他用手握住月冈紬的肩膀，逼着他直视自己。</p><p>“我也想知道，紬先生，你是怎么想我的？”</p><p>“怎么想……呃……”</p><p>月冈紬哽住了，此时他内心的真实想法决不能宣之于口，不如干脆保持沉默，让这个心爱的少年失望也好。那样的话，就不会拖累他了。</p><p>“果然是这样吧……被不想要的婚姻绑住还莫名其妙多了个儿子，现在好容易摆脱了这段不想要的关系，恨不得把我一脚踢开，不是吗？”</p><p>摄津万里冰冷的语气让月冈紬本能的出言反驳。</p><p>“怎么可能！我只是把万里当做……当做……”</p><p>“当做什么？”</p><p>“当做普通的朋友！”说完这句话月冈紬简直要捂脸了，这都什么和什么啊，怎么像是告白后发的好人卡，或者“我一直把你当兄弟”这种典型的拒绝操作。摄津万里又没有在向他表白，他在这儿一个劲儿的多想什么。</p><p>“是吗？普通朋友？”听到如此撇清距离的回答，摄津万里怒极反笑，“我现在真是嫉妒她啊，凭什么擅自把我们的关系安排得荆棘丛生，自己反倒可以带着戒指去世，墓碑上还能有’月冈紬的妻子’这样的字。她比我要幸福这么多吗？”</p><p>“并不是这个意思，万里，我……”</p><p>“不过说到普通朋友，”摄津万里的手指在月冈紬领带的结处不怀好意的摩挲，俯下身，在月冈紬的耳边低语：“看来，紬先生是碰到普通朋友的手，都会脸红着缩开的人啊。”</p><p>“没，没有的事！”没有想到这种细节被摄津万里给记了下来，月冈紬推着压在自己身上的少年，“我只是不习惯身体接触而已！”</p><p>“是吗，那看来紬先生想要听的还不够多。”摄津万里借着昏暗的灯光看到月冈紬发红的脸，慢条斯理的解起他的领带来，“偶尔晚上路过紬先生的书房，也会听到紬先生在小声叫我的名字喘息，是为什么呢？”</p><p>月冈紬长了张嘴，一句话也说不出来。如果连这种最隐秘的事情都被察觉到，那他就算是有一百张嘴，也辩驳不了了。他呆呆的看着摄津万里把自己白色衬衫领子下压着的领带抽出来，浑身僵硬着感受着手腕上传来了丝绸触感。</p><p>“如果你喜欢我，能不能不要推开我？”</p><p>“什么推开……？喂！”</p><p>突然看见摄津万里受伤的表情，月冈紬猛地清醒过来，自己的双手已然被绑在一块儿，绑他的人甚至恶趣味的在手腕那里打了个蝴蝶结。</p><p>“紬先生自己一个人做那些事情，不如带上我好了？反正也在叫我的名字。”</p><p>摄津万里还压在他身上，手还被绑住，怎么想都觉得自己不太安全的月冈紬趁着摄津万里撑起身的空档想跑，被眼疾手快的少年从腰间抱住扛到了肩上，手托住他的臀部。</p><p>“不许跑，今天绝对不会让紬先生跑掉。”</p><p>摄津万里扛着他往楼上走。月冈紬知道终点要么是摄津万里的卧室，要么是自己的卧室，心里一边喊着不能和未成年上床，一边却回想起从前万里母亲还未去世时、自己偶尔在摄津万里身边看书，去拿咖啡杯的时候两人手指或者眼神相碰时，摄津万里仿佛在他心头放了一枚火星，却蔓延成烧山大火时的感觉，居然后知后觉的舒爽起来。</p><p>他扭了两下身子想要反抗，又怕自己失去平衡摔下去而不敢幅度过大，当他发现这种小弧度的反抗特别像在摄津万里怀里扭屁股，耻的整个人都烧起来了。</p><p>“希望一会儿，紬先生也能这么乖就好了。”</p><p>摄津万里搂着肩头的男人这样轻笑道。</p><p>（4）接下来就不分段了反正都是车！</p><p>躺在书房里的备用床上，是月冈紬没想过的展开。该说少年的记忆力和恶趣味实在太要人命，他实在不想在同一个场景进行羞耻复刻了，咬着下唇想要拒绝。而摄津万里只是轻轻的靠了过来，像刚刚那样和他面对面，鼻尖相碰，空气停滞了大概五秒钟，不知道是谁先浅浅的贴上了对方的唇瓣，紧接着便是迫不及待的热吻。</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>到底是从心底里喜欢着摄津万里，月冈紬只觉得自己要疯魔了，居然任由着未成年搞事情。少年轻轻舔舐着年长者的双唇，软软的，他用舌尖轻轻点了点紧咬着的齿列，他的紬先生就立刻会意地张开嘴巴。满意的在他口腔中搅动着，水声和偶尔露出的一两声呜咽在房间里漂浮，月冈紬被摄津万里扣住后脑，亲吻得更猛烈了。</p><p>“明天紬先生嘴巴一定会肿起来，很好。”</p><p>好什么好！两人恋恋不舍的分开的时候还有银丝牵连在嘴边，月冈紬一口舔掉，试图挣脱出手腕上的蝴蝶结，脸上还带着不自然的潮红。</p><p>“亲也让你亲了，剩下的事要等万里成年才能做。”</p><p>“可是你不是要让我独自生活吗？还是要把我放到亲戚那里？”</p><p>“……”确实想着拖延一下趁机断掉这份不该有的情感的月冈紬顿住了。</p><p>“等到我十八岁，紬先生还会在我身边吗？想到这个我就来气，今天吃不到，是不是一辈子都吃不到了？”</p><p>摄津万里端详了一下月冈紬现在有话想说却说不出口的样子，心知他也抱有和自己同样的情感，却碍于种种原因无法面对。或许年长者总是有着种种顾虑，那他不介意帮他把这些有的没的，全部打碎。</p><p>“在书房里叫着我的名字的时候，紬先生在想什么呢？”摄津万里在月冈紬的注视下，开始解月冈紬白色衬衫的纽扣，从喉结上下滚动的脖颈，再到胸口，最后是小腹，紬身上的美好光景也一点点的在他面前展露。</p><p>“想被我摸吗？”</p><p>由于双手被绑住，衬衫只能被解开，没法被脱掉。此时月冈紬正将双臂蜷在胸前，拒绝摄津万里动手动脚，摄津万里扯着蝴蝶结的两条尾巴，干脆的绑在了床头的铁杆上。</p><p>“万里，这样不好。”月冈紬没了遮挡胸前和脸部的能力，只好垂下眼睛哀求起来，“万里还年轻，将来一定能遇见更好的人，没有必要在我身上投入感情啊。可能是万里的妈妈刚过世，所以对我依赖一点也是有可能的……”</p><p>“推脱够了吗？”用手指挑起月冈紬的下巴，摄津万里再一次堵住了那张柔软的小嘴，奇怪的是语言在不停推拒的紬一直在顺从来自他的亲吻。趁着月冈紬没有精力管他手上的动作，摄津万里果断的开始在月冈紬胸前肆虐，揉弄着敏感的乳尖。</p><p>突然接收到了更多的快感，月冈紬惊慌的扭动着想要避开万里的手，却只是徒劳的让床发出了更多吱嘎吱嘎的声音。</p><p>“嗯……万里，别，别……”</p><p>“是吗，我现在不敢相信紬先生的嘴巴了。一会儿说着让人难过的话，一会儿却又很热情的缠着我的舌头，到底哪边才是真的呢。”艳红的乳头悄然挺立，即使是个比摄津万里大的多的成年人，月冈紬面对喜欢的人，快感和羞耻感总是更强的。摄津万里掌心下的身体开始发抖，身上的少年顺势将一边红果纳入口中，咬着脆弱的乳肉，这种勾引继子的背德感让月冈紬情不自禁的抽泣起来。</p><p>“为什么要哭呢。紬先生不喜欢我吗？”轻轻擦去月冈紬脸颊上的眼泪，摄津万里搂紧了怀里的人，抚摸着他的背安抚着。</p><p>“……我很喜欢，很喜欢万里。”月冈紬一边掉着眼泪，一边说出自己的真心话，“可万里不应该找像我这样，年龄是万里的两倍的男人吧？这样和毁掉了你的人生有什么两样？”</p><p>“你如果直接抛弃我离开，才是毁掉我的人生。”</p><p>“怎么会……”</p><p>“我从出生开始，就一直在被人抛弃。先是我的亲生父亲，再是我母亲。”摄津万里叹了一口气，亲吻着月冈紬的喉结，“如果再被你抛弃，我不知道要怎么继续若无其事的生活下去。”</p><p>“我也喜欢你啊，紬先生。你以为只有你在书房里偷偷的叫我名字吗，我在我房间的那张床上的梦里全都是你。能让我感觉到这世上温暖的，你是第一个。”</p><p>两情相悦原本是最让人开心的事情，可此时的月冈紬不知道该哭还是笑，表情十分复杂。</p><p>“我知道，紬先生对我的感情还有很多的怀疑。”告完白之后的摄津万里，心情看上去好了许多，眼里的情欲却不减，“和我交往看看不好吗？顺从自己的本心？我会用余下的时间告诉你，你做的选择值不值得。”</p><p>“这是什么话……明明是我怕耽误你，反倒成了你求我了。”月冈紬吸了吸鼻子，努力压下自己的哭音，沙哑的嗓子反倒十分诱人，“那你先把我放开，我不逃了。”</p><p>“我不要。”在这种事情上难得的固执，在加上刚刚月冈紬激起了摄津万里内心最深处的不安因子，此时他的眼中燃烧着发红的占有欲，“如果想证明诚意的话，紬先生就用身体来告诉我吧。”</p><p>如果是这样的话……</p><p>摄津万里拉下了月冈紬的裤子，搂着他紧到肋骨都要断掉、被揉进彼此的身体里一样，月冈紬能感受到，精力十足的少年，下身已经胀鼓鼓的，贴着自己的腿根发着热。他全身上下只剩被解开的白衬衫，配着他发红的眼角，被年轻的气息缠绕着兴奋着。</p><p>如果是这样的话……就在此刻，干脆全都坠入欲海吧。</p><p>虽然的确像月冈紬说的那样，正在摄津万里身下的是足足大了他两倍的人，可是摄津万里却没有什么实感。三十四岁的月冈紬身体肌肉仍然匀称却不过分消瘦，裹在白嫩的皮肉下，随着喘息颤抖着。</p><p>他虔诚亲吻着月冈紬曾经被束缚住的右手无名指，手的主人不好意思地将手指蜷缩起来，被摄津万里又捉回来，展开他的手，抚摸着他的掌纹。</p><p>“我说了，她带不走你，因为你是我的，是我的紬先生。”</p><p>这是什么母子两人都爱上我的惨剧，月冈紬任由摄津万里把自己的两条腿分开，露出同样已经勃起的性器和紧缩着的穴口，开始思考起自己的受欢迎程度是否被自己预判失误的问题。看着身下的月冈紬开始走神，摄津万里亲着他的眉眼，将两人的性器用手笼在一块儿，头碰头地打着招呼撸动起来。</p><p>“哈啊……”</p><p>不设防的呻吟出声，月冈紬下身的私密部位被好好的安慰，感受着来自摄津万里性器的灼热感，甚至鼓起的脉络。他的体温似乎在这一刻和少年共享，阴茎被摩擦揉弄的快感从尾椎向全身蔓延。</p><p>“别…不要……万里——！”</p><p>男人的声音逐渐变得甜腻，手腕被绑住的那处带动着整张床发出“吱嘎”的声音。月冈紬扭着胯想从摄津万里手里逃走，腰却因为过量的快感软了下来。少年狡猾的眯起眼睛，用大拇指的指腹按压着马眼和那周围的皮肤，看着月冈紬因为他手上动作而情乱意迷的可爱样子。</p><p>在摄津万里的手里射出来的时候，月冈紬只觉得自己是全世界最糟糕的人了，把脸艰难地藏在自己的小臂里无声的流泪。在身体里积攒起来的、这段时间对于自己继子的渴望被满足，心里那不可言说的羞耻感和罪恶感又让他觉得害怕。摄津万里松开两根已经湿漉漉的阴茎，他自己还没有释放，月冈紬眼里还噙着泪水偷偷的看，只觉得那根比刚刚还要大了一些，连忙又把脸藏回去。</p><p>他不止一次梦见过，少年把自己压在床上肆意亲吻，深入他的身体，冲撞着让自己喉咙都喊哑。而当梦成为现实，明明摄津万里还没有进来，他却像是被喂了春药，每一寸被少年碰过的皮肤都灼热得发烫，下腹连着穴口的肌肉像是涌过热流一般收缩颤动。而即使他已经这么难堪，摄津万里仍然孜孜不倦的向他的火里浇油，比如——</p><p>“紬先生，在我手里射出来，和自己玩弄的感觉，哪个更好一些？”</p><p>月冈紬羞愤地闭紧嘴巴，刚刚高潮过后的眩晕感还没有过去，眼神十分朦胧的试图瞪一眼少年，不过似乎起了勾引的反效果。摄津万里捏住月冈紬的下巴亲吻他，啃咬的力度大到让月冈紬一位自己是一块被吃掉的小点心的错觉。</p><p>明明事情不该这样……月冈紬不知道从他生出对摄津万里龌蹉的渴望之后，平日的接触交流会不会带一些诱惑的意味。可现在，他的双腿为这个少年而打开，摄津万里戳了戳他性器根部的两颗小球，得到了他的一声喘息，满意的将沾满精液的手指向开合的后穴送去。</p><p>“有没有想着我的时候玩弄后面，紬先生？”</p><p>“呜——万里，你别…不要再说那样的话……”</p><p>如果说这是月冈紬的春梦成真，那么这也是一年来摄津万里的夙愿得偿。看着那个在这一年间给了自己无数温暖的男人，那双给自己倒咖啡的纤细的手被绑在床头，而那张温柔的说出关心话语的嘴唇被自己吻肿，他就有数不清的满足感盘在心里。刻意的又在脆弱的脖颈处留下许多艳红的吻痕，他缓慢的将手指伸进后穴，轻轻的扣挖着缩紧的穴肉。</p><p>“呜——”</p><p>月冈紬没有反抗，紧张地绷紧了身体。他耳边仿佛还存留着刚刚摄津万里低语的回音，麻酥酥的，连态度都软化了许多。他用脚尖戳了戳摄津万里的腹肌，闷哼一声挺过由于转动身体对后面的刺激，吞吞吐吐的开口：</p><p>“抽屉里……有……”</p><p>不能指望未成年自备润滑剂，不过说出了这样半遮半掩的话，其实也就盖章了万里刚刚的猜测，也是邀请无疑了。果不其然，在入手了重要道具后摄津万里仿佛卸去了所有的控制和伪装，纵情地开发起他的身体，并吻过他一寸寸细嫩的皮肤，烧着他的理智。哭叫着承受着后穴的开拓，月冈紬觉得眼睛都要因为过量的泪水酸痛了，紧紧的闭了两下眼，后穴却也随着他的动作一收一缩。</p><p>少年用复杂又痴迷的眼神注视着全身只着一件白色衬衫的人，手却利索的取来了月冈紬所说的东西。</p><p>“紬先生，腿再张开些。”</p><p>“……要，要怎么做…？我这样，这样可以吗？”</p><p>月冈紬的腿发着颤，将一条腿搭在了摄津万里肩上，少年惊讶的瞪大眼睛，捏住月冈紬的脚踝卡入两腿中间，用沾满润滑的食指叩着柔软的小穴。借着这个动作，他恶意满满的捏了捏身下人的小屁股，月冈紬闷哼了一声扭过身，却恰好把那凸起一处送到了摄津万里手里。</p><p>“呜啊——等，等一下……”</p><p>“居然在这里都会有能兴奋起来的地方吗，紬先生果然天赋异禀。”</p><p>而当摄津万里把那紧紧吸着他的小嘴揉出了更多的水分，他就再没有心思口头调戏月冈紬了。刚刚没能得到畅快的性器涨得发痛，在月冈紬细嫩的大腿内侧来回蹭着发泄，手指开拓的动作越来越急促了。月冈紬也刚刚泄过一次的阴茎由于按压前列腺得到的快感再一次颤巍巍的站起来，被摄津万里邪笑着堵住马眼。</p><p>“紬先生已经去过一次了，这一次在我射出来之前，我是不会放开的。”</p><p>“呜……怎、怎么这样……”</p><p>软绵绵的说出接近撒娇的话，月冈紬后知后觉的发现自己的声音不太对劲，却也来不及撤回了。摄津万里将沾满透明肠液的手在月冈紬面前晃了晃，轻轻点了点下身那张贪吃的小嘴，将灼热的巨物顶端抵在入口。</p><p>“不会给你后悔的机会，你是我的。”</p><p>“别—别啊——！万里…呜，不要……”</p><p>手腕由于挣扎被勒出了红痕，当万里进入到他身体里的时候，从后穴传来的被填满的快感，不知为何让月冈紬有了高墙轰然倒塌的如释重负感。“终于回不去了”这样的想法在月冈紬心头盘旋，他透过泪水看着摄津万里模糊不清的动作，下身的胀痛感真切的提醒着他事情已经发生。自暴自弃的扭着腰配合起摄津万里的顶入和抽插，叫出粘腻的呻吟。</p><p>“万里……里面好热，太，太多了——”</p><p>被肏到无意识的求饶，摄津万里明白他现在尽数抛弃了由自己的母亲擅自系过来的枷锁。包裹住他分身的地方柔软的像月冈紬本人一样，轻柔又不刻意的咬着他，随着本人的哭泣，穴肉也一吸一吸，偶尔会因为想要万里更深入一点扭动起臀部，浑身上下都散发出成熟的果酒一般的醇厚风情。</p><p>如果母亲看到我们是这样的关系，不知道会不会气到发疯。摄津万里一声轻笑，想到过去的那些打骂，抱紧了面前正承受着他的人。</p><p>这是他的避风港，也将会是他永远的爱人。</p><p>第一次做爱就知道瞄准着前连腺剐蹭，月冈紬想回骂回去，不知道天赋异禀的到底是谁啊，总也没有他真的做什么事都很擅长，甚至包括性事的道理吧。可还握在他手里的、月冈紬高高抬头的阴茎正忍耐得紧，“咕滋咕滋”的水声还是从后面传来的。少年握着月冈紬的脚踝，往里挺得更深些，每次被顶到那敏感一处，月冈紬都会抿紧嘴唇，闭着眼睛小声哼哼，勾得摄津万里恨不得把囊袋都塞进去。</p><p>耳边全部都是少年性感的喘息声，月冈紬的意识也逐渐的混沌下去。他眼神朦胧的一声声叫着少年的名字，仿佛是呼唤着阔别已久的爱人，手指痉挛发白地抓住床头。而在摄津万里到达顶峰的时候，他一把扯开了束缚月冈紬的领带。那虚软无力的双臂极为听话的抱住了摄津万里，两人下身相连处流着他们二人的精液。</p><p>“睡吧，我会打理好一切的。”</p><p>少年拭去急促地喘着气的男人眼角的泪水，安抚地说到。</p><p>（5）</p><p>摄津万里似乎是一个很好依靠的对象。</p><p>等月冈紬醒来的时候，他短暂的空荡荡的无名指再一次被套上了戒指。他睁着还没睡醒的双眼去摸，和自己原来那个手感很不相同，不过确确实实的，是套在了自己的无名指跟。</p><p>“万里，这是？”</p><p>询问着刚刚推门进来递给他一杯咖啡的摄津万里，月冈紬看到他手上的无名指也带着一款同款的戒指。</p><p>“我用之前你给我的戒指，知道了你无名指的大小。”摄津万里言简意赅的回答道。</p><p>“可是，我……”月冈紬想问摄津万里这是什么意思，不过看着这副情形，似乎少年的意思也很明确。他张了张口，正在措辞，万里便凑近过来，告诉他自己是什么意思。</p><p>“紬先生，应该也不是头一次恋爱吧。”摄津万里抓了抓头发，后又自言自语道，“这是什么废话，你都结过婚了。”</p><p>“啊哈哈……但我没有和你母亲做这种事情，这个我可以保证。”</p><p>“我不是说这个，我是说，你之前告诉过我，说觉得生命里没有这种可以结婚的缘分，所以不在意这些的你才和我母亲结了婚。”万里用手点了点月冈紬的戒指，有点痞气地笑道，“我不在意你之前的情感经历，因为那看上去对你来说也不是什么好的回忆。我只想告诉你，你是有这样的缘分的。”</p><p>“请等我成年吧。”</p><p>“……还从来没有人和我说过这样的话，万里。”</p><p>月冈紬觉得自己或许是老了，才会如此经不起少年的情话。</p><p>“我还是那句话，既然曾经没有，那现在就有了，紬先生。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>